The invention relates to a remote control for a parking assistance system which can be controlled by remote control, for the purpose of automated parking of a passenger motor vehicle, particularly in a parking space which is accessed frontally, and to a corresponding parking assistance system.
Various types of parking assistants are known. Simple parking assistants include a proximity sensor system, for example a radar sensor system or an ultrasound sensor system, for the purpose of detecting obstacles, wherein the distance to the detected obstacle is indicated to the driver in a visual and/or acoustic manner. Self-steering parking assistants take over the task of driving from the driver, wherein the driver continues to actuate the service brake pedal and accelerator pedal. Moreover, more highly automated parking assistance systems are known which additionally control the drive power and the service brake. The parking assistant in this case carries out the driving tasks as long as the driver is actuating a button in the vehicle. The driver assumes control of the parking procedure via the button in the vehicle. In the case of these parking assistants, the driver remains in the work station of the driver. However, parking assistants are known—for example for parking spaces which can be accessed frontally (for example a single-car garage)—wherein the driver has a position outside of the vehicle during the parking procedure. The control of the parking procedure in this case is shifted to the remote control key rather than to a button in the vehicle. Such parking assistants for parking spaces which can be accessed from the front are also called garage assistants.
A radio-control remote vehicle key is known from DE 101 17 651 A1, which has multiple buttons for the purpose of remote control of a parking assistance system. The vehicle can be maneuvered in straight forward progress in a parking space by means of the parking assistance system. The vehicle operator can move the vehicle forward and backward in a straight line remotely, using visual monitoring, by means of two buttons. The forward movement and/or rearward movement continues as long as the corresponding button is pressed. The vehicle key can be equipped with a bidirectional communication means for the purpose of displaying malfunctions. The malfunctions can be displayed optically by all buttons blinking at the same time. The buttons can also have an optical display for the purpose of signaling their activation. In addition, the buttons can be covered by means of a flip cover in order to prevent an undesired activation of these elements.
A parking assistance system for motor vehicles is described in DE 198 17 142 A1, wherein an automatic parking program can be activated from outside of the vehicle by means of a remote control. Upon the actuation of a first operating element on the remote control, a forward movement of the vehicle is executed; upon actuation of a second operating element on the remote control, a reverse movement of the vehicle is executed.
A method for the remote controlled maneuvering of a vehicle by means of a remote control is known from DE 10 2008 051 982 A1. The remote control includes a plurality of operating elements in the form of buttons. An immobilizer system of the vehicle can be activated and/or deactivated, and an engine can be started and/or turned off by means of a first operating element. A service brake of the vehicle can be braked, a parking brake can be released, and a forward gear of an automatic transmission can be selected by means of a second operating element. By means of a third operating element, it is possible to control a speed of the vehicle via the service brake. The function of a fourth operating element corresponds largely to that of the second operating element, but a reverse speed of the automatic transmission can be selected by means of the same. In addition, the remote control can have light diodes for the purpose of displaying each of the functional states.
A garage assistant for the purpose of supporting a parking procedure of a vehicle in a garage or parking space is known from DE 2008 033 925 A1. The assistant has a proximity sensor system for the purpose of automatically detecting spatial conditions, and a remote control for the purpose of activating a parking procedure. The remote control has, in addition to operating elements for the purpose of inputting the distance and of starting the parking procedure, a display which enables the driver to monitor the parking procedure from the outside. The remote control is integrated into the radio control key.
A remote control for the purpose of remotely controlling the parking of a motor vehicle is known from DE 103 46 888 A1, which has a housing and actuating elements, wherein the housing has an operating interface with elements, the spatial arrangement and/or functions of which emulate the steering elements and wheels of the vehicle.
A problem addressed by the invention is that of providing an improved remote control for a parking assistance system which can be controlled by remote control, and particularly for the purpose of parking in a parking space which can be accessed from the front. A further problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a corresponding parking assistance system which can be controlled by remote control.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a remote control for a parking assistance system which can be controlled by remote control, for the automated parking of a passenger motor vehicle in a parking space. This is preferably a parking assistance system for (frontal and/or reverse) parking in a head-in parking space, particularly for the purpose of parking in a head-in parking space which can be accessed frontally (for example a single-car garage). However, it can also be a parking assistance system which alternatively, or additionally, enables (typically reverse) parking into a longitudinal parking space (parallel to the direction of the street) and/or into a diagonal parking space (orthogonal to the direction of the street).
The remote control can be integrated into a radio control key.
The parking assistance system has an environment sensor system which provides sensor information. In addition, an obstacle detection device is included for the purpose of detecting the presence of an obstacle base on the sensor information from the environment sensor system. Therefore, a decision is made in the obstacle detection device, using the sensor information, as to whether an obstacle is present or not. Obstacle detection information on the presence of an obstacle is determined by means of the obstacle detection device. In addition, a bidirectional communication device is included, meaning a communication device with transmitting and receiving functions. The bidirectional communication device transmits obstacle detection information on the presence of an obstacle determined by means of the obstacle detection device to the remote control. In addition, the communication device can receive information which has been transmitted by the remote control.
The parking function of the parking assistance system automatically controls, by way of example, the drive torque, the service brake, the speed selection, and the steering. The remote control preferably serves the purpose of substantially starting and stopping the automatic parking function; the driver is then not able to influence the speed, the steering, and the selection of a speed directly by means of the remote control. This is automatically taken over by the automatic parking function.
The remote control includes a bidirectional communication device for wireless (for example, by radio or infrared) communication with the passenger motor vehicle. In addition, there are one or more parking function operating elements for the purpose of controlling the parking and/or unparking.
The bidirectional communication device is configured to receive the obstacle detection information determined by means of the obstacle detection device. By way of example, binary data is received which indicates whether an obstacle is present in the direction of travel or not. However, details on the distance of the obstacle can also be transmitted.
In addition, the remote control has signaling means (for example visual or acoustic signaling means) for the purpose of signaling the presence of an obstacle to the user of the remote control, according to the obstacle detection information.
The remote control according to embodiments of the invention therefore makes it possible to receive information from the obstacle detection device contained in the vehicle, and to inform the user of the presence of an obstacle based on this information, without the user needing to be in the vehicle.
By way of example, a forwards operating element is included for the purpose of controlling the forward movement of the passenger motor vehicle, and/or a reverse operating element is included for the purpose of controlling the reverse movement of the passenger motor vehicle. These are, by way of example, each a button wherein the automatically controlled forwards and/or reverse movements are carried out by the parking function as long as the respective button is pressed. The parking procedure preferably takes place in a forward direction, and the unparking procedure preferably takes place in reverse. However, a combined forwards and reverse operating element can be used—for example a rocker button (rocker switch), wherein a forwards movement is carried out when one side of the rocker button is actuated, and a reverse movement is carried out when the other side of the rocker button is actuated, as long as the respective side of the rocker button is actuated.
In place of a mechanical button, a touchscreen (meaning a touch-sensitive display screen) can be used to implement the forwards and/or reverse operating element, or the combined forwards and reverse operating element. By way of example, a surface which is an abstract image of the vehicle in top view can be depicted on the touchscreen for this purpose, wherein the surface can be pushed along a line in two directions by a finger movement, like a slider. The forward movement is initiated by the sliding of the surface in one direction; the reverse movement of the surface is initiated by the sliding of the surface in the other direction.
In one preferred embodiment, the signaling means are visual signaling means. In this case, a forwards display element is preferably included, which is functionally assigned to the forwards operating element, for the purpose of visually signaling the presence of an obstacle detected by means of the obstacle detection device in the forward direction. As an alternative or in addition thereto, the remote control has a reverse display element which is functionally assigned to the reverse operating element, for the purpose of visually signaling the presence of an obstacle detected by means of the obstacle detection device, in the reverse direction.
Such a display element can be implemented using one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). Such a display element can alternatively be implemented using a display screen, particularly a touchscreen.
By way of example, the forwards and/or reverse operating element and the respective display element (and/or the combined forwards and reverse operating element and the forwards display element and/or the reverse display element) functionally assigned thereto are formed by an integrated operating and display element. By way of example, this can be an integrated operating and display element wherein the operating element is backlit by light from the display element. For this purpose, the operating element can be designed as a membrane keypad, by way of example, wherein each button is backlit by an LED.
However, the forwards display element can be arranged next to the forwards operating element and/or the reverse display element can be arranged next to the reverse operating element (and/or the forwards display element and/or the reverse display element is arranged next to the combined forwards and reverse operating element). The display element and the operating element in this case are preferably spaced apart from each other in such a manner that, when the operating element is actuated, the display element is not covered by the finger used for the actuation.
By way of example, in a typical holding position of the remote control, the forwards display element is arranged above, next to the forwards operating element, and/or above next to the combined forwards and reverse operating element, from the perspective of the user, while the reverse display element is arranged below, next to the reverse operating element and/or below next to the combined forwards and reverse operating element, from the perspective of the user in a typical holding position of the remote control. The forwards operating element in this case is arranged above the reverse operating element, from the perspective of the user, when the remote control is held in the typical position, and/or the side of the combined operating element in this case, said side being functionally assigned to the forwards direction, when the remote control is held in the typical position, is assigned [sic: arranged] above the side of the combined operating element which is functionally assigned to the reverse direction.
If the operating element is a button, the same can be implemented using a snap disk (click spring).
By way of example, for the purpose of signaling the presence of an obstacle in the forwards or reverse direction, the corresponding display element can be illuminated in a first color (for example in red or yellow), and for the purpose of signaling the absence in this direction, the display element can be illuminated in a second color.
The parking function operating elements also preferably include an activation operating element for the purpose of activating the parking function. This is actuated prior to the actuation of the forwards or reverse operating element. In addition a display element for the purpose of signaling the status of the parking function can be functionally assigned to the activation operating element. These two elements are preferably designed as an integrated operating and display element.
In addition, for the purpose of requesting the actuation of an operating element, the associated display element can blink, such that the operator is requested to actuate the operating element. For example, the operating element can blink in a configuration with an integrated operating and display element. In addition, an actuating element can blink in order to request the operator to release the operating element. By way of example, an operating element can blink in a first color (e.g. green) in order to request the driver to actuate the operating element, and in a second color (e.g. yellow) in order to request the operator to release the operating element.
A second aspect of the invention particularly relates to the protection of the parking function operating element from unintentional activation. For this purpose, a remote control is preferably designed in such a manner that it has a base element and a parking function operating part which has one or more parking function operating elements. The remote control is designed in such a manner that, when the parking function operating part is in the covered state, the one or multiple parking function operating elements of the parking function operating part are covered and cannot be operated. The parking function operating part can be transitioned out of the covered state and into an open state of the parking function operating part by movement of the parking function operating part with respect to the base element, wherein the parking function operating elements are visible and can be operated when in said open state. For this purpose, the remote control can have a corresponding mechanism which makes it possible for the parking function operating part to be moved out of the base element, particularly slid out or pulled out. As an alternative, the parking function operating part could also be flipped out to make it visible.
The remote control is preferably designed in such a manner that a parking or unparking function can only be activated if the parking function operating part has reached a defined end position for the movement—for example, if it is completely slid out. For the purpose of activating a parking function, however, it is additionally necessary to actuate an operating element, or even a plurality of operating elements in a defined sequence. Such an initialization actuation sequence can also serve as a child-proof device. As an alternative or in addition thereto, a mechanical lock of the mechanism which moves out and/or flips out could be included.
A further aspect of the invention relates to the parking assistance system which communicates with the remote control. The parking assistance system comprises an environment sensor system and an obstacle detection device for the purpose of detecting the presence of an obstacle based on sensor information from the environment sensor system. In addition, a bidirectional, wireless communication device is included for the purpose of transmitting obstacle detection information on the presence of an obstacle, determined by means of the obstacle detection device, to the remote control, and for the purpose of receiving information transmitted by means of the remote control.
The duty of the driver to control a parking or unparking procedure can be ensured in a configuration wherein the assistance system continuously monitors the remote control to see whether the same is positioned in a defined range near the vehicle. If the remote control is located outside of the range, the assistant system automatically halts the vehicle in a parked position, for example by means of the service brake.
For the purpose of monitoring, two different radio modes are included in the communication device of the vehicle: a first radio mode with a lesser range, and a second radio mode with a range which is greater than the range of the first radio mode. The first radio mode is preferably implemented by means of a first radio device which works in the low frequency (LF) range (30-300 kHz), and the second radio mode is preferably implemented by means of a second radio device which works in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) range, by way of example (300 MHz to 3000 MHz).
The first radio device with the lesser range is controlled cyclically, by way of example. The first radio device with the lesser range transmits a signal to the remote control. If the remote control is located within the range of the first radio device, the remote control transmits a confirmation signal to the vehicle confirming that this signal has been received from the vehicle. The confirmation signal is received by means of the second radio device. If the confirmation signal is not received, this means that the remote control is located outside of the range of the first radio device. In this case, the parking function (as the parking or unparking function) is blocked or interrupted, for example.
By using two radio systems, the key functions of a remote control with an integrated key function are not compromised (particularly as regards range), because they can be entirely implemented via the second antenna system which has a high range.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.